


The Legend of Cat Stevens

by cicadas



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Quill and Rocket are bros, Spoil for the end of gotg2, i was listening to music and thought of this, set at the end of guardians 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: Peter shares some memories with Rocket to the tune of Cat Stevens.





	The Legend of Cat Stevens

It starts when Peter finds a way to hook up his new music player to the Ravager ship's sound system. It was different from his self-made set-up on the Milano, but altogether familiar, and didn't take much fiddling to soon have the lyrics of Father and Son floating through the cabin.

He found quickly he preferred it that way. Like he was being sung to. Like he was home. The small earbuds stuck too far out of his ears anyway, hard and plastic where he was used to soft and orange and round.

 

It was Rocket who first found him, sitting a little too upright in the cushioned captains chair, one cheek shining in the blue light in the room. He pretended not to see it. Instead, he weighted his footsteps a little more, giving Quill time to realise he wasn't alone and ready himself for company. He'd do the same.

"Rocket, hey." Quill smiled with half his mouth, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Rocket nodded, saying nothing. He looked up with _knowing_ in his brown eyes, shiny, and dug his claws into his palm a little.

"It's weird, y'know. All these songs, and this...My Walkman was all I had, man. This...this song. He's singing. I'm hearing these words from his mouth." Quill shook his head, as if he knew he was making little sense.

"Yondu was all I had when I was little. Kraglin came on board when I was a teen, and he was great, but when I first got picked up he was the only one looking out for me. Even though he threatened me, roughed me up a bit, the men he commanded were pieces of shit. He was there to lead them, and he always put me first. Put me before them, every time, even when he was tellin' me they were gonna eat me up when they got back from whatever mission they were on."

 

In the background, echoing around the cabin, Cat Stevens faded from one song to another. Neither of the men noticed. Rocket stared at Peter, Peter stared at his hands, gripping the 'Zune'. His elbows were tucked on his knees, folded in on himself like he used to sit as a child, listening in on Ravager meetings and passing conversations. Learning words like 'whore' and 'D'ast' and 'fuck', trying them out in whispers in his cabin later on in the night.

"He was good." Peter said, after some silence, his voice pausing on the 'was' just long enough for it to be noticed.

All Rocket could do was nod. He wouldn't let himself do anything other than that. The claws pressed tighter for a moment, then let go.

 

"Yeah, he was."


End file.
